


All The Man (Woman) That I Need

by carolina_beckerj, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Blindspot (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, Repata-Fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: Blindspot - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jeller, M/M, Repata, Surrera, marina - Freeform, station 19 - Freeform, vicley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Short fics, alternate universe of the 'ships' dearest to my heart,and I hope to many of yours: If you like the, please comment or leavekudos; labeled M because there will be some SPICY SPICE sprinkled in.We planned for at least 10 chapters; we could do more if  you allrespond positively. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 26





	1. "I Owe You My Life" (Blindspot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [Daf161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daf161/gifts), [meryklaussnatik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryklaussnatik/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
> Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
> That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
> It's no air, no air  
> Got me out here in the water so deep  
> Tell me how you're gon' be without me  
> If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
> It's no air, no air  
> SHE'D BEEN TRAPPED BENEATH HIM, WITH NO AIR...  
> AND THEN THEN LIFE-ALL BECAUSE OF HIM.  
> (NO AIR)
> 
> Sheltering in place due to COVID, REPATA miss each other desperately  
> Expecting their daughter in a few more weeks, Zapata's more grateful every day  
> for the sacrifice Reade was willing to make, and thankfully survived to see their  
> child born.

Due to COVID, a couple is quarantined separately-Zaoata is due in a few weeks, and Reade is taking no chances-  
his injuries from the cave in at the cabin in Iceland place him in the 'under-lyng condition category. Part of the way  
into their SKYPE Tasha becomes tearful. "Te extraño tanto...no puedes imaginar, Amor..."  
**I miss you so much...you can't imagine, My Love**

"No llores, Baby...Hey...shhh, shhh...todo estará bien. ¿Ahora: como almacieron mis muchachas?  
**Don't cry Baby...everything will be fine. Now: how did my girls sleep**?

Las dos estamos bien...tu niña un poco inquieta".  
We are both fine...your little girl is restless, but healthy) .

"That's whats up...even though I'm not with you, I feel connected to you, and her. Not to be a girl about it, but it's a SOUL THING:  
like you said before. Forgive me for bringing up Meg, but I...was replacing you with her. I lost faith. There will never be another woman  
for me. ONLY YOU. I was grasping at straws...I can never love another woman the same way."

Tearfully, she blows her nose, and says "You say THAT, and expect dry eyes? I never get tired of saying that You Are All the Man That I Need;  
That I'll Ever Need. You came back to me, and we'll never waste another second of our lives together."


	2. "You Are The Best Man"-Station 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm) Lost In Love and I don't know much  
> Was I thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
> But I'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted  
> So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
> Reach for a star and I'll show you a plan I figured it out  
> What I needed was someone to show me  
> (AIR SUPPLY)
> 
> Victoria Hughes Is LOST IN LOVE; Lucas Ripley retired from a job  
> he'd strived for for years in order to save HER fledling career...  
> SHE'S LOST IN LOVE...

Rather tham sacrifice the love of his life for violating her contract (engaging in an non-sanctioned personal relationship  
with a superior, Lucas Ripley retired from the SFD the day his 21 years of service marked in the personnel records. He was  
allowed to retire because of the evidence he holds about Assistant Chief Michael Dixon's criminal enterprise, the one he  
engaged in from the day he made a lateral move from THe SPD to The SFD: formerly Police Chief, he wasn't able to take the  
same position (as it was occupied by Lucas); his plan was to scheme and blackmail his way to the top, until he went too far  
(forcing himself on JULES KARR (Dispatch) and Mayor Leon Hendrix' AA Natasha Ramsay) and accepting bribes from property  
owners/landlords with buildings that failed to 'meet code'). The PD arrested Dixon, and Ripley quietly retired with full benefits.

)

He finishes his beer, suddenly aware that his wife, Victoria Hughes, is watching him closely; there's an abundance of love shining in her eyes. "What's up, WOFC (Wife of Former Cheif)?"

)

"You gave up your career for me...I can't imagine a better way to prove how much you love me...you are THE BEST MAN-ALL THE- MAN THAT I NEED."

)

He smiles, blue eyes soarkling. "I accept."

)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon Hendrix character created by julrenda (♥️)


	3. "Of Course I Still Love You-I NEVER STOPPED" (S19/GA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll always be a part of me I'm a part of you indefinitely  
> Baby, don't you know you can't escape me?  
> Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
> And we'll linger on Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
> No way you're never gonna shake me  
> Ooh, darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
> (ALWAYS BE MY BABY)
> 
> Maya is not giving up...she will stay close to Carina until the  
> day when they can be together again

"What you did was unforgivable, Maya. In any other circumstances, I would WALK AWAY...this is different. I realized that,  
when I did not automatically do put the relationship behind me. But you went to therapy, you made such an effort, I  
I saw that, and decided that if you remain in treatment, TRY to understand WHY you did what you did, so that you learn  
that you learn how to deal with any triggers, prevent it from happening again."

"You're right, and again I'm so sorry. My sessions with Dr. Lewis have cracked open suppressed memories about what my  
Dad put me through. Yeah, I won a lot of races, and I was STATE CHAMPION...I made it all the way to the Olympics: but at  
what personal cost? One reason I act the way that I do, or USED to act that way-is because I never learned 'people skills';  
or how to care about other people's feelings. I realized I loved you after I fucked it up so spectacularly. All that I want...  
Per favore, possiamo aggiustarlo?- **Please can we fix this** ? I really want to."

"I KNOW, Bella; I wish that I could say to you 'OK, Alright, all is forgiven...'-but I can't. NOT YET, at least. I'm sure that  
with more time, I will be able to. It's only been a little more than six months; can you be a little more patience, please?"

"I can. I'll be here as long as it takes."

"Then...you still love me?"

"Of Course I Still Love You-I NEVER STOPPED"


	4. On The Wings Of Love) 9*1*1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the wings of love-Up and above the clouds The only way to fly  
> Up and above the clouds-The only way to fly-Is on the wings of love-  
> On the wings of love-Only the two of us-Together flying high  
> Flying high up on the wings of love-Is on the wings of love-On the wings of love  
> Only the two of us-Together flying high-Flying high up on the wings of love  
> (ON THE WINGS OF LOVE)

The obstacles they faced early in their relationship have (MOSTLY) been vanquished. Chief among those is  
just plain racism; the other is similar though slightly different: SHE is a foxy brunette with lots of curves, HE is a  
short Asian bloke no one would recruit for a fashion spread. Maddie Buckley is fine with that: he ex husband is  
all that a woman could want, if physical attractiveness is all that she seeks..he's also an abusive jerk who has no  
problem hitting women, or mentally abusing them, or stalking and terrorizing them. He has other characteristics  
that attracted the comely brunette to him: his kind and considerate; he LISTENS TO HER and is honestly interested  
in what she has to say. He Doesn't call her names or shit on her dreams (and he's NOT SELFISH in the bedroom!).

She asks him one night, after sex: "Howard...does it bother you that I don't want to get married again? IT'S NOT YOU-  
I swear to you it's not-I've told you about my experience with Doug: how horrific it was, and I just...I could change my  
mind in a few years, but for now I'm happy with you, and the baby we're having. Open communication wasn't a part  
of my failed marriage and I want for us to have that: talk to each other, exchange ideas and opinions. Is that OK-  
for now?"

Yawning, Howard 'Chimney' Han says, "Whatever you want Babe. From what you told me about your ex, and what I  
KNOW (he's talking about when Dough Kendall stabbed him and kidnapped Maggie)-that trauma is deep seated;  
OF COURSE it will take time to un-pack and RE-PACK it all the right way. If you decide that you never want to marry  
that's cool; if yes it's also cool."

Snuggling closer she says "THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU."

"I love you back."


End file.
